Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The Mystery Boy
by edward18
Summary: A boy that has traveled far has come to shut down all operation at the factory of Peach Creek in an attempt to solve a few mysteries. What he doesn't know is that a certain scientist has followed him and the kids of the culdesac might also get in his way.


Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Mystery Boy

Another Beginning

The rain beat down hard upon the boy in the dead of night. Finally he had made it to the place known as peach creek. He lifted his three fingered clawed hand and pushed his wet brown hair out of his face. His goggles flipped down over his eyes upon instinct and he viewed the peaceful neighborhood with a questioning face. There had been a spawning area here? Where could it have been.

Everyone was obviously in bed. He had already found out the mystery of Amitty Park and how the ghost boy, Danny Phantom had been being watched ever since his little accident. But there had never been anything that had happened in Peach Creek had there? And yet his document of Edward D. had made him believe there could have been something that had happened.

Now though, he didn't think any O-energy infused creature could stand up to him. Well, only one way to find out anything, check the place out. He slid down the muddy hillside and disappeared into an alley.

* * *

"What a refreshing rest!" Double-d exclaimed to the world gleefully and stood up to iron his sheets. After sleaning up his room Double-d headed downstairs and flipped on the television as he prepared for the day ahead. "Just yesterday in Amitty Park," the newsreporter announced loudly, "The ghost boy, known as Danny Phantom, with the help of a strange boy, had an agonizingly long battle with another phantom, which everyone had been mistaking for the ghostboy himself. After the combat had happened, the goggle wearing boy disappeared into locations unknown." 

"Hmm…" Double-d murmured, "Well, whoever that boy was, I'd like to know what he was doing." Double-d finally got finished with everything, clicked off the tv, and ran outside to begin his day of playing. It was the weekend!

* * *

Kevin tossed the football to Rolf as he ran sideways towards a log in the construction site. "Rolf has it Kevin!" the foreing boy shouted to to his friend. Just then a dog leapt into the air and caught it instead. It ran off at an amazingly fast pace with green electricity emitting from it's feet. It sped off into the woods and Rolf took chase after the creature. "Dude wait for me!" Kevin yelled after him and followed. 

Johnny was joyfully fishing on a boat with Plank when the dog-like specimen sped by in a flash followed by the two boys. "Rolf can not keep up with the beast!" With that the boy tripped and fell behind in the mud. "Dude, what was that thing?" Kevin asked frantically. Then they heard growling around them. The creatures were pouring out of the vegetation to do combat with their victims. "Dude…"

The wolf like creatures advanced bearing sharp fangs as the boys looked for a desperate way out. "Man, this is worse than when the outbreak (Blackout) happened!" Kev said. One of the wolf monsters charged at Rolf and he backflipped over it. A few headed at Kevin who picked up a branch and smashed them all against the trees. "We can't keep this up…there are too many!"

Suddenly a boy with green electricty zapping the ground he ran across zoomed at the creatures and struck. He caught one that was almost on Kevin by the neck, spun behind it, and snapped it. It almost immediately reverted into a glowing orb of green energy. The boy absorbed it and sped at five that were attacking the foreign boy. With rapid kicks and punches he destroyed all the creatures quite easily. He rammed them into trees, snapped their necks, beat their faces, and uppercutted them. He absorbed all the left behind energy and looked at the childrenas his goggles zipped up into his hair. "Stay out of the forest." He told them and ran off quicker than he had come. "Radical don't you think buddy?" Johnny asked his best friend. "What was that?" Rolf asked confusedly.

* * *

"So what do you think we should do?" Eddy asked his buddies as they walked along the sidewalk. "Well, we could look for that boy that's been on the news." Ed suggested. "Ed, he wouldn't be over here, he was all the way over in Amity Park." Double-d told him and then spotted Kevin and Rolf with Johnny walking ahead of them.

"Hey guys," he exclaimed excitedly, "We saw some monsters! Kevin and Rolf would have been goners, but some boy with electricity comin' outta his feet came and saved them it was awesome!" "Of course I could be wrong with what we've encountered in the past." Double-d murmured annoyed that simple logic didn't matter in their world. "Well, let's find that kid guys! The suckers'll pay big bucks to see im' in action!" "Let's get it!" Ed shouted joyfully and got equipment out his jacket that he had apperently stored there. He produced nets, sticks, and other convienent objects. "Ed how'd you…nevermind." Double-d said and they ran off in different directions with walkie-talkies to spot the child.

* * *

A man meanwhile walked into the neighborhood with black sonic the hedgehog like hair. He grinned as he overlooked the landscape. In the distance was the factory. He knew that when they had been set free the creatures had also and so that means that's where the boy would be headed. He had stopped their operations already in Amity Park, but the operations here had been stopped long ago and a storm a few weeks ago had set everything in it free. It's too bad, because the children here had taken down their creations all in one night. Of course one must still be remaining, the one the others of its kind had so easily denied. They had not killed it and it now resided in a locked down cellar. He grinned as he hopped on his motorcycle he had been walking along the road and sped off.

* * *

The boy ran as fast as he could through the woods and finally appeared in the junk yard where Ed was stationed. "Eddy, Double-d, come in! He's at the junkyard!" The boy somehow heard the far off voice and ran again. Ed jumped on a Professor Scam hoverboard and flew after him. Somehow the boy even with the hoverboard flying at full throttle managed to keep ahead of it. 

"Hey buddy pull over!" Ed shouted. "Stay away your not part of this and you don't wanna get involved." The kid replied as his goggles flipped down to his eyes and continued to glow green. "Comon' I need to talk to you…would you like to make money easily?" Ed cried after the kid. "No, money is of no importance to me." He simply replied and continued running.

Eventually the boy began to slow down bit by bit as his goggles lost their glow. Finally he came to a complete rest huffing and puffing in front of a broken canister with green liquid seeping out of it. "At last!" the boy exclaimed as he crawled over to the glowing substance and reached his hand into it. The stuff started to be absorbed into the boy's hand and he began to look better every second.

Just as he was about done draining the liquid a monstrous ape like creature pounced on the confused Ed. "Wrah!" the adolescent exclaimed astounded and threw the creature off himself towards the boy. The person drained the last of the energy and stood up wit a sigh of relief then saw the monster. It's chest opened up revealing rows of teeth with three tentacle tounges wrapping around his body. The boy backflipped and attacked the beast while it was still in the air with five kicks per second. The creature almost immediately burst into a sphere of red energy which the boy happily absorbed into himself.

"This is why you shouldn't get involved and don't go to that one factory ever again until I am done here." The boy warned Ed. His goggles relit themselves green and he sped off leaving tracks of green electricity. "Whoa, what the heck just happened here?" Ed asked himself and then looked at the broken canister, "Shadow Corp…That's the name of the things Eddy and Double-d told me were in that factory when the blackout occurred. What is going on here? Oh, hey guys come in! That boy just sped out of here faster than a Scam board! He said for us not to go to the factory until he's done here."

"What! Then that's where he is headed!" Eddy replied over the communicator, "So that's where we're headed!" "Roger!" Double-d and Ed both said and they went off to remeet eachother at the middle of the cul-de-sac. "Whoa," Sarah told herself as she stopped eavesdropping on Double-d and turned to the other kids who had wanted to stop the eds before their scam began.

"Hold it right there Double-dork!" Kevin demanded, "We're goin' with you freaks." "Eh, caught me red handed then…hehe." Double-d announced turning towards them, "But you aren't gonna keep me locked up." With that Double-d yanked a smoke bomb out of his hat and threw it at the group, "I'm outta here." He ran as fast as he could off to the center of the cul-de-sac. Kevin immediately got on his bike and rode after the kid. WHAM! Kev was knocked off his bike by the motorcycle riding man who stopped after and said, "If you heard what his comppanion said over the comunicator it might be best not to follow them." He rode off towards the factory again. "We're still going…to stop the eds!" Jimmy commanded.

* * *

Well, I hope you all like this little series of stories I'll be making called The Mystery Boy Seires. This story is sort of an epilouge for Blackout which I have yet to complete and the second part in the boy's adventure at the same time. If any of you want to know about the man on the motorcycle just read Under the Head of a Shadow. I really do hope you all like this and it's probably just going to be a small short story. Also don't try searching for any other stories of The Mystery Boy yet as they haven't been made as of right now.  



End file.
